AnnaBeth And Lavon
Like.This page is dedicated to the relationship of [[AnnaBeth Nass |'AnnaBeth Nass '''and]] 'Lavon Hayes. '''Season One During season one AnnaBeth and Lavon don't have many interactions in fact the first time they share the screen together it was not a friendly encounter. Annabeth is upset with Lavon over the fact that he has allocated money to impove a road instead of restoring a covered bridge which was destroyed by Hurricane Katrina. In the episode AnnaBeth along with Lemon and the rest of the Belles made a candy diaramma for him, in fact while he is in the middle of an explanation he gets up and walks out on her. Due to the fact that AnnaBeth was married to Jake Nass and Lavon was fighting his feelings for Lemon Breeland as well as being involved with Didi Ruano at the time it is understandable that not much chemestry was taking place between the two of them at the time. However there was one episode in season one where you could clearly see that thier was something there at least on AnnaBeths part before even she and her now ex - husband parted ways in the episode Mistress & Misunderstandings she made it clear to Zoey Hart that she would sleep with the Mayor if she could. This is in fact the first time that we see what would come down the line.After Jake leaves AnnaBeth in the episode Disaster Drills & Departures we see AnnaBeth state that she is hopefull that the Mayor is still avalible once her divorce is final The Big Day. Lavon however is wraped up in the saga that is Lemon Breeland in season one and this finally ends when he sees that Lemon chooses George over him but he still would'nt find AnnaBeth until season two. 'Season Two' Season two began for the two love birds just as season one ended: not much interaction, with AnnaBeth admiring Lavon from afar. It is during the BlueBell Mayoral race that we see AnnaBeth began to actively pursue Lavon and comes up with the plan in the episode Walkin' After Midnight to go on a fake date with Lavon in hopes it would lead to a real relationship. Unfortunately for Annabeth, not only do Lemons feelings for Lavon begin to resurface, but Lavon falls for Ruby Jeffries. Annabeth is at first willing to compete with Ruby but not her best friend Lemon so once again she puts her feelings aside for the sake of her friendship after Lemon confesses to her that she and Lavon were in love once. After Lemon torpedos Lavon and Ruby's relationship in the episode Blue Christmas the door opens up for AnnaBeth. With Ruby gone and Lavon clearly over Lemon, Lavon begins to see AnnaBeth as more than just a friend. The turning point for Lavon is the episode Islands In The Stream ''where he is clearly upset to see AnnaBeth on a date with Oliver. At the very end of the episode you can see that his feelings for AnnaBeth have changed from one of friendship to potential girlfriend. It culminates in the next episode ''Lovesick Blues when Lavon uses the whole strawberry commercial just to get next to AnnaBeth with one of the smoothest lines ever: "a face the audience can't help but fall in love with". Even though AnnaBeth fights her feelings for most of the episode she finally gives in to her feelings at the end, believing Lemon has finally moved on with Walt. The relationship, however, was almost over before it began due in large part to Lemon not being over Lavon. In the episode The Gambler, Lavon realizes he wants to fight for Annabeth's love after seeing Tom and Wanda together, and in the episode Where I Lead Me you can clearly see when Lavon is dancing with Zoe from the way AnnaBeth looks at him that she still has feelings for him. It wasn't until the episode Why Don't We Get Drunk when Ruby returns that Lemon sees that AnnaBeth really does care for Lavon and finally gives AnnaBeth her blessing to go after Lavon. AnnaBeth goes to Lavon's house to fight for his love only to find out she didn't have to because she already had it. Even though he had an opportunity to reunite with Ruby he chooses AnnaBeth over her. In the final episode of the season you see them in the last scene together, and Lavon is as happy as he's ever been in the entire series thus far. Season 3 Season 3 begins with AnnaBeth and Lavon's relationship still going strong, even though AnnaBeth is not very fond of Lavon's cousin Lynly. Like any couple they have a few ups and downs but the good news is that up to this point it is the longest relationship Lavon has had so far. AnnaBeth has expressed to Lavon that she wants the relationship to go to the next level and has told Zoe that she has dreamed of Lavon asking her to marry him since he first kissed her in the episode Help Me Make It Through The Night. Although Lavon has not asked her yet Lavon and AB have their first real fight in the episode I Run To You (the infamous jam fight). However, by the end of the episode they make up. This episode sowed the seeds of breakup however because in the episode Should've Been A Cowboy AB comes clean to Zoe that she isn't really happy about waiting to marry Lavon which leads to the conversation on his feelings for her. Lavon can't tell her that she is the love of his life despite being willing to marry Ruby after only a 4 episode romantic arc. The rest of the season is not good for these two as AB and Lavon's heartbreak see them end up being quite hostile toward one another which is a shame since, as George Tucker noted, "it really was a relationship with real chemistry." Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Main Character